


Бинарные

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Romance, Switching, UST, Пре-канон, анальный секс, бисексуальные персонажи, гомофобия, романс, свитчи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Нулевой секспросвет 90-х. История о том, как два человека мучаются от своей бисексуальности, не знают, как она называется, но находят друг друга.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Бинарные

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: би-персонажи, свитчи, общая гомофобия, гомофобия обусловленная каноном ;  
> Предупреждение: гетеро-отношения в прошлом, "они меняются", в комплекте страдания бишечек, которые не знают о таком разделении.  
> Написано на микрочеллендж "Сегодня они вместе, а завтра — канон!"

Земля задрожала, из темноты вынырнул автомобиль. С выключенными фарами, погашенными поворотниками.  
— Садись, — сказал мистер Белый.  
И Фредди пригнувшись, проскользнул в гостеприимно распахнутую дверцу.  
— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался через несколько секунд. В салоне пахло свежим сигаретным дымом, содранной шкуркой освежеванного мандарина и резким одеколоном. Последнее — явно с чистовыбритых щёк мистера Белого.  
Красный узкий луч светофора на перекрёстке заставил мистера Белого сбросить скорость, но не застопорить машину. Он не хотел останавливаться, не собирался. Просто медленно крался, на пружинистых бесшумных шинах и рокочущем движке, выжидая, когда мигнёт жёлтый и загорится зелёный.  
— Не знаю, — мускулистая сильная рука лежала на рычаге передач. — А куда ты собирался?  
— Не думал, что тебя встречу, — Фредди не стал отвечать на вопрос.  
— А я к тебе ехал.  
— Зачем?  
Светофор мигнул, переключился. Автомобиль, взревев, пролетел перекрёсток брошенным бейсбольным мячом.  
— Да, — улыбнулся краешком рта мистер Белый. — Зачем.  
Его улыбка осталась призраком в тёмном дымном салоне и словно передалась Фредди. Фредди ухмыльнулся в ответ. В правом кармане лежал пистолет, на правой щиколотке — в кобуре второй.  
Они ехали в ночь и, кажется, не на ограбление и не на ломку новичка.

***

На кромке пляжа, на линии прибоя ноги утопали в сыром плотном песке. Прилив накатывал могучей волной, пришлось закатать штаны до колен и брести, увязая по щиколотку. Вода была тёплой, тёмной и вспыхивала мелкими белыми звёздочками.  
— Боишься медуз? — мистер Белый наклонился, обмакнув ладони в приливной пене.  
— Нет, — Фредди остановился.  
В следующую секунду ему в лицо полетела рыхлая огромная медуза. Фредди увернулся волчком — реакция отменная.  
Раздался тяжёлый плеск, и широкий зонт с розовой жгучей бахромой исчез в пузырьках. Фредди стремительно оглянулся, ожидая нового подвоха. Мистер Белый наблюдал за ним, не двигаясь, свободно засунув руки в карманы штанов. Широкоплечий, в белой футболке, прямой и спокойный.  
— Зачем? — Фредди чуть приподнял верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки.  
Мистер Белый пожал плечами.  
— Действительно, зачем. — Он поднял голову, и Фредди проследил за его взглядом.  
С неба падали звёзды — словно небо споткнулось и опрокинуло их на головы. Только и успевай загадывать желания.

***

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Мистер Белый.  
— Ты же понял меня.  
— Мы виделись всего два раза, — кротко произнёс мистер Белый, мерно вышагивая впереди. — Я не делюсь именем с незнакомыми людьми.  
Фредди хрипло засмеялся:  
— Ты выловил меня около дома, посадил в тачку, привёз к океану и кидался медузами. Мне кажется, мы стали близки.  
— Ты думаешь?  
Фредди пришлось остановиться, чтобы не налететь на мистера Белого.  
— Уверен.  
— Ну, давай попробуем, — после паузы согласился мистер Белый.  
Он наклонился, подхватил какую-то ракушку и быстро начертил на песке. Сукин сын, подумал Фредди. Ему всё казалось, что мистер Белый его испытывает: то ли на самообладание, то ли на логику. Может, у них в банде какие-то свои правила посвящения? Может, это какая-то проверка от Кэбота — о которой все знают, кроме Фредди?  
Фредди опустился на колени и потрогал пальцами взрыхленный песок; тяжелые слипшиеся комочки и глубокие борозды. Повёл, как слепой, по почти невидимым в темноте линиям. Буквы. Печатные. Спасибо и на этом.  
Мистер Белый стоял за спиной, пока Фредди осторожно ощупывал его имя.  
— Ларри.  
Ракушка упала перед коленями Фредди — перламутровым стилосом.  
Надо же. Он не говорит имени. Он его написал. Не нарушил условие — обошёл.  
Фредди провёл ладонью по глубоким ранам в песке — как по рубцам на изуродованном полузнакомом лице. Ему подставили щёку, а он касается пальцами.  
И почему-то страшно — сделать плохо, неловко, ненароком причинить боль.  
Он обернулся, снизу вверх посмотрел на Ларри. Тот наблюдал за ним, чуть склонив набок голову.  
— Интересный способ, — Фредди заставил себя легкомысленно улыбнуться. — Возьму на вооружение с девушками.  
Ларри шевельнулся:  
— Думаешь, это романтично? — прозвучало как-то неуверенно. Фредди слегка пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет. Если ещё взять плед, вино и гондоны.  
— А.  
Фредди отвернулся и вонзил ракушку в песок.  
— И не кидаться медузами.  
— О.  
Он не стал стирать имя Ларри. Просто написал сразу вслед за ним — своё, составив цепочку из звеньев букв, движений, почерка.  
Закончил, остановился, воткнув ракушку торчком, как восклицательный знак. Сел на задницу, стряхивая с колен налипшие шершавые чешуйки.  
Ларри шагнул вперёд — там, где он стоял, остались глубокие ямы, в них медленно, с шорохом полилась вода наступающего прилива, — и неторопливо прошёлся по имени Фредди голыми ступнями.  
Фредди даже не обиделся:  
— Так ты знал, как меня зовут? Или не хочешь знать?  
— Я вижу в темноте гораздо лучше тебя, — Ларри протянул руку, помогая ему встать. — Фредди.  
Вода хлынула, обнимая стопы, и смыла их следы и их имена.

***

До рассвета они вернулись туда, откуда начали странное путешествие, — к дому Фредди.  
Тишина в салоне лежала у них на коленях — мягкая, ласковая, недосказанная.  
— Так всё-таки зачем? — Фредди посмотрел на свои тёмные окна, перевёл взгляд на Ларри. Краем глаза отметил дымчатого кошака, крадущегося по краю пешеходного асфальта.  
— Что «зачем»? — Ларри скованно потянулся и заглушил мотор.  
— Ну хотя бы то, что ты ночью приехал сюда? Ко мне?  
— А ты куда шёл? Ночью? Скажешь?  
Фредди не хотелось врать и потому промолчал.  
— Ну и я не скажу, — Ларри улыбнулся, без наглости, без извинения, стирая любые догадки, словно крупные капли дождя по стеклу щёточками «дворников».  
— Жаль, — Фредди действительно стало жалко. Потому что он узнал эти страх и неловкость, невысказанные Ларри. Сам был таким — и вёл себя так — во враждебном негостеприимном мире, который не признаёт других, непохожих, иного склада.  
— Зайдёшь ко мне?  
У Ларри на мгновение раздулись ноздри. Он отвернулся.  
— Зачем?  
Впервые задал вопрос, на который упорно не отвечал.  
— Попьём чая. Или кофе.  
Кошак обнюхал колесо машины, задрал хвост и обоссал резину. Ларри заметил его — и рявкнул мотором, резко повернув ключ в гнезде зажигания. Кота словно тенью смазало, исчез мгновенно.  
— А потом ты меня сдашь, — процедил сквозь зубы Ларри.  
— За что? Чай или кофе?  
Фредди сбил его с толку. Ларри растерялся и послушно поднялся за ним по лестнице. Зашёл за порог, постоял, пока Фредди закрывал дверь. Осматривался, не поворачивая головы, стреляя раскосыми тёмными глазами по сторонам.  
А потом Фредди его поцеловал.  
Вот так. Шагнув через пропасть. К незнакомому мужчине. Своему заданию. Через отчуждение и страх.  
Сжатые губы дрогнули под его губами — и окаменели.

***

— Тебе показалось.  
— Мне показалось?  
— Тебе показалось. Я не такой. Не из… этих.  
— Я тебя не сдам.  
— Я не из этих.  
Фредди посмотрел в глубокие чёрные зрачки, глаза, тронутые чуть раскосым прищуром, как вечной улыбкой.  
— Ты, как я, научился прикидываться нормальным, — и Ларри смятенно моргнул в ответ, — но тебе несладко.  
— А?  
— Притворяешься херово.  
Ларри привалился плечом к дверному косяку. Руки глубоко в карманы, плечи напряжены, белая футболка натянута на груди, как лист бумаги.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я думал сначала, что мы едем на задание или испытание, — признался Фредди. — А потом… это было свидание?  
— Я расстался с женщиной, — цыкнул Ларри сквозь зубы аргумент. Упорствовал. — Понятно? Я не по мужикам, ясно?  
— А у меня жена. Была. И я тебя поцеловал. И хочу ещё.  
Ларри смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Я тебя не сдам, — тихо повторил Фредди. — Если ты меня нет.  
Ларри медленно поднял и положил ладонь ему на щёку. Кончики пальцев подрагивали — отзываясь сладкой мучительной дрожью вдоль хребта Фредди.  
Фредди наклонился вперёд и снова попробовал на вкус его губы. И вместо камня и шершавой известки почувствовал сладость и уверенный искренний ответ.

***

Они трогали друг друга вслепую, словно нащупывая ладонями невидимые письмена на теле.  
Они снимали друг с друга футболки и расстёгивали ремни. И на джинсах Ларри, и с кобуры Фредди — Ларри не удивился пистолету, не стал задавать вопросов.  
Оба знали, что делать с мужчиной в своих руках, и оба боялись до слабости что-то напортачить, поступить не так.  
Их било от возбуждения до одури — Фредди так точно. Он скользил губами по груди Ларри, прихватывал его соски, прикусывал ключицы, вылизывал живот и бёдра.  
Ладони Ларри изучали его спину, нежили, гладили, пощипывали, сгребали затылок, обнимали лопатки, вели вдоль хребта, тискали ягодицы.  
Потом Ларри подмял его под себя и зацеловал сверху до низу до неистового обострённого желания. Фредди прерывисто дышал и погружал пальцы в его жёсткие волнистые волосы, натягивал на себя, возвращая обратно, и снова целовал податливый мягкий рот, скользил языком в жаркую глубину и жмурился от удовольствия, придавившего его весом, мышцами, мускулами, живым тяжёлым телом.  
За окном занимался рассвет, пол стал розовым, а синий диван по левую руку — сиреневым.  
— Я хочу взять тебя, — Ларри приподнялся на локтях над ним. Поколебался и добавил. — Я могу взять тебя?  
Фредди раскинул колени:  
— Если потом я тебя, — облизал распухшие губы, жёстко удерживая Ларри за загривок. — Хочу только так. Тебя под собой. Понимаешь?  
Ларри замер на долгую секунду, глядя ему в лицо. Кивнул, усмехнулся:  
— Если после меня сможешь.  
Фредди испытал чувство облегчения — словно раздувшее его изнутри воздушным шариком. Они действительно оказались одной породы.  
Ларри взял его вместе с солнцем.

***

Ларри был нежен и аккуратен. И тяжело дышал, двигаясь медленно, как трамвай по тугим рельсам. Крадучись, но без остановки.  
Светофор красный, жёлтый, зелёный.  
Фредди держал его за загривок, как за ручник тормоза. У него давно не было мужчин, очень давно.  
Ларри распирал его изнутри, наполнял собой, протискивался — и у Фредди сводило икры. В какой-то момент у него даже член опал, стал мягким, как знамя, рывком спущенное с флагштока. Ларри замер над ним, осторожно, бережно покачивая бёдрами, приучая к себе монотонной неторопливой амплитудой, стиснутый намертво ногами Фредди на спине, как амбарным замком с цепью.  
— Зря мы, — пожалел Фредди, — это затеяли.  
Ларри не стал ни утешать, ни возражать. Просто приник к губам Фредди, как беглый узник к родниковой воде.  
А потом стало легче.  
А потом пошло.  
И Ларри отзывался на каждый выдох Фредди. А Фредди на каждое движение Ларри откликался всем собой. Их стоны сплелись, как волокна в тугом канате, как узор из-под вязальных спиц; низкий и высокий, жёсткий и на надрыве, звенящее от удовольствия и хриплое глубокое эхо.  
Они дышали в унисон, двигались в унисон, сердца молотили кувалдами, кажется, в одном ритме. Фредди разжигало нарастающим ритмом, он не помнил, под кого так подстраивался, как струна под камертон.  
Ларри навалился на него, потеряв контроль, и просто вбивался до горла. Его дыхание обжигало ухо, низкий рык будил тёмное, первобытное внутри, отрубал мысли.  
Фредди кусал его горло.  
И чувствовал под зубами соль и испарину.  
А потом стало что-то… просто что-то. Небо не уронило звёзды, это Фредди стал корзиной для звёзд.  
Он звенел и рычал, раздирая спину — не свою.  
И океан затопил приливом его от щиколоток до макушки — превратив лёгкие в жабры, накрыв пеленой, уронив на дно, присвоив себе.  
И он смутно почувствовал, как ударился ему лоб в лоб, как один шар боулинга о другой шар, — кто-то бесконечно свой.

***

— У меня такое впервые.  
— Что? — вяло предположил Фредди. — Трахаться с мужчиной лицом к лицу?  
— Нет, — Ларри помолчал, не слезая с него. — Такая… синхронность.  
Он сбился с мысли и затих. Его губы пропитывались солёным потом с плеча Фредди.  
Фредди мог бы бодро заявить: да ну, да у меня постоянно с каждым! — но не хотел врать. И потому промолчал.  
— Сколько у тебя было мужиков?  
Ларри не стал отвечать. Только погладил бедро Фредди с нежностью, переходящей в боль.  
Фредди прикусил язык. Он был слишком счастлив — и не хотел разрушать момент.  
Ларри не торопился скатиться с него в нагревающийся золотистый квадрат света.  
— А когда ты, — спросил он неловко, — понял, что тебе нравятся… нужны… не только женщины?  
Фредди задумался.  
— До жены, — ответил честно. — Пару раз. Я курил всякое и… баловался. Думал, что балуюсь. Подражал хиппи. А потом… оказывается, это не случайно, а постоянно внутри тебя и… оно невыносимо. Ты боишься. Постоянно боишься. Когда смотришь не на жену и вообще… не на женщин. И тебе нравится, что ты видишь. Те, на кого смотришь. А так нельзя.  
— Мы не геи.  
— Ты же тоже с девушкой жил.  
— Да.  
— И на неё стояло.  
— Очень.  
— Как на меня.  
— На тебя больше, — помолчав, сказал Ларри. Фредди осёкся.  
— Мне от тебя невыносимо тяжело, малыш. Я не знаю… не знал… не знаю, что делать. Я так туплю рядом с тобой… И когда думаю о тебе — тоже тупею. Это такое… всё вокруг аж слепит, и я не знаю, что делать.  
Ларри сглотнул и понюхал шею Фредди.  
— Я приехал к тебе, чтобы на твои окна, что ли, посмотреть… а тут ты. Вышел. И я так обрадовался, меня переклинило просто, я… ничего не соображаю рядом с тобой. Говорю тупо, поступаю тупо. И боюсь, понимаешь? Боюсь подкатывать, что-то классное делать. Это же как признаться. А в чём? И перед кем? Чтобы меня потом свои же, если узнают, за яйца подвесили — мистер Белый не только по бабам, кастрируй петуха!.. Я же не знаю, такой ли ты. Что будет, если подъеду с засосом? Что будет, если подкат всплывёт? Кто-то узнает, или… мы с тобой покувыркаемся, а потом ты растреплешь, какой я. Так рисковать нельзя. Ты мне очень… до трясучки... но я смогу не продолжать. Я переживу, Фредди. Смогу — и переживу.  
— Но я же с тобой, — Фредди ухватил его за затылок, весь перемазанный спермой внизу живота. — Я с тобой.  
— А я не уверен, — тихо сказал Ларри, вывернувшись из-под его ладони. — Мир делится надвое, знаешь? Или нормальные, или глиномесы. А те, кто туда и сюда, — кто они? Вообще существуют? Есть? Или ещё хуже пидоров?!  
Он сполз с Фредди и лёг на пол, подложив руки под голову. Голый. Сильный. Красивый.  
— Я не пидор. — У него вспухли желваки на щеках. — Но и с женщинами не всегда счастлив.  
— Понимаю, — эхом откликнулся Фредди.  
— И иногда… я влюбляюсь в херню какую-то. Без сисек. С яйцами. Пиздец полный.  
— Это я для тебя пиздец? — мрачно спросил Фредди.  
Ларри повернул к нему голову.  
— Извини, — шепнул одними губами. Вид стал трогательный и виноватый; ляпнул, не подумав.  
— Я просто… понимаешь, я к тому, что я не знаю. Не знаю.  
Фредди обнял его, прижал волнистую, со спутанными прядями башку к себе.  
— Я понимаю, — коснулся губами переносицы, вспухшей тяжёлыми морщинками. — Это такое странное чувство, когда все играют строго за одну сторону, а ты… бинарный. Я не знаю, как это называется, и есть ли вообще такие, как я. И ты. И я тоже боюсь — постоянно. Быть чужим там, где должен быть своим, тяжело. Но мы встретились.  
Ларри погладил его по спине:  
— Да.  
Голос стал бархатным и марципановым от счастья.  
— Может, попробуем? — с надеждой предложил Фредди.  
Ларри задумался — рука замерла на середине хребта Фредди, покрывшегося тёплыми острыми мурашками от его прикосновения.  
— А ты не уйдёшь? — спросил он с тоской, вымученной, застарелой. — После траха, вот сегодня? Не уйдёшь? К мужику или к бабе?  
— Давай попробуем, — повторил Фредди. Ощущая, как рот стягивает невидимыми нитками, чтобы не наболтал лишнего. — Сколько получится?  
Ларри кивнул и пощекотал мозолистыми подушечками ему сзади шею.  
В глазах загорелась ответная надежда — и Фредди был готов заражать ею снова и снова. Его тело всё — звенело, он сам — весь! — верил.  
Фредди сел ему на бёдра, оседлал, крепко обняв коленями.  
— Теперь я. — Солнце вызолотило ему чёлку, коснулось летним жаром.  
У Ларри плеснулось во взгляде изумление. После него мало кто вставал на второй круг.  
— Мы договорились, — и Ларри в ответ длинно выдохнул. На лоб и тёмные глаза медленно надвигался разгорающийся день.  
Фредди сполз чуть ниже и принялся ласкать его тугие яйца и крупный член с нежной головкой.  
— Фредди… — сипло позвал Ларри. Он смотрел на пальцы Фредди на своём хере, и его проткнуло острым возбуждением; стояк окреп и залоснился мгновенно.  
Фредди широко лизнул беззащитный верх и поднял глаза.  
— Малыш, я… — Ларри мучительно искал слова, — я согласился, но я…  
— Я понял, — Фредди успокаивающе положил ладонь на жёсткий мускулистый живот. — Знаешь, что? Давай считать, что мы друг у друга… после прошлых давних попыток… мы друг у друга первые.  
Ларри кивнул, соглашаясь и стараясь расслабиться. Внутри него, жившего несколько лет с женщиной, как и Фредди, будет тесно. Внутри него, — живого, горячего, неподатливого, — надо быть нежным.  
Фредди раздвинул крепкие загорелые колени.


End file.
